


【幸不二】决赛

by yangxizi



Series: 榭寄生物语 [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi
Summary: ⚠️还是BE 但是不虐⚠️续《婚礼》（是我食言了 太爱《婚礼》这篇就写了后续）
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Fuji Syusuke, 幸不二 - Relationship
Series: 榭寄生物语 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122194





	【幸不二】决赛

当网球场上照明灯亮起来的时候，幸村精市才发现他们队伍已经鏖战了整整一天。夜幕降临，决定冠亚名次的决赛，正握在他的手中。

从包里拿出他那支蓝紫色球拍的时候，他想起队友曾戏称他是个老古董，这么多年球拍也不换个颜色。

——幸村有多余的球拍可以给我借吗？

——我的？

——嗯，因为我的已经……

——不二的拍线怎么断了？

——发球机的速度被我调得太快了。

——给。但是……你这样太危险了，下次还是跟这里的工作人员确认一下比较好。再怎么样，球速也要控制在合理范围内。

——好好……啊，真是一支别致的球拍！这是什么颜色？又优雅又好看，和幸村你一样。

——哈哈，不用这么夸我，我只是借你球拍，又不是送你。

——真心话，多谢多谢。

他只是怀旧。

屏幕上显示着两队打平的比分。

场周欢呼着的观众，场外按快门的媒体，幸村将这些嘈杂喧闹的声音习惯性地忽略，侧耳倾听教练的叮嘱。

幸村一点也不紧张，他是被上天眷顾的“神之子”，主宰球场的王者，对如何编织和粉碎对手得分获胜的美梦，他易如反掌。

说到这个，幸村最近倒是做了一次美梦。他梦见在迹部的婚礼上，他奋力追了出去，在走廊的尽头抓住了不二周助的手，随后两个人不计前嫌，拥吻在了一起。接着周围响起好友们的掌声。

迹部打了一个响指道，“你们的婚礼就在本大爷这里办吧，这回总能让手冢出任一次伴郎了吧，啊嗯？”

幸村是被手冢哭笑不得的表情笑醒的，醒了之后他坐在床上，神情复杂。

那天他也确实是追出去了。想说的话，从脑袋出发，七弯八拐到了嘴边，表达得南辕北辙，“就要走了吗？迹部可是说别扫兴。”

不二的表情渐渐由有些吃惊变回一贯的从容。

“你可真是个称职的伴郎。”他晃了晃手机，“没办法，工作。”

“现在？”

“嗯，要飞一趟意大利。”

幸村见不二脸上没有焦急的表情，但他知道不二应该是很赶时间才会做出半途离席的举动。而自己也没有什么立场耽误他的行程。

“我之后的比赛……如果你路过英国的话，我是说如果，你会来看吗？”

不二一怔，低头想了想，回答被风吹散在走廊里。

“如果那是一场精彩的比赛的话。”

怎样的比赛才算是精彩的呢？像迹部跟入江奏多在U-17时187-187那个样子吗？

说起迹部，幸村离开婚礼前，迹部不知道是喝高了还是怎么，勾着他的肩说如果日本队夺冠了，他就给幸村在自己的别墅里举办个更加盛大的庆祝晚会。 幸村没回答，笑着拍了拍迹部的肩。

比赛进入抢七局。

幸村微喘着气，用腕带擦去了脸上的汗，外套也早已经脱在一边。很多人说他披着衣服纯粹是装逼，但幸村不在意外人的说法。

曾经有一个人笑着说“这样披着很符合你的气质”。

你想要一场精彩的比赛？好，我打给你看。

因为体温升高的关系，涂在耳根的香水尽数挥发，萦绕在幸村的周围。

那是以橙花、玫瑰和薰衣草为主的花香调香水。

为什么选这一款？

原本也不是给自己用，只是突然发觉四年一度的日子要来了，幸村想寄去作为一份贺礼而已。当然还有祝福的电话——毕竟再也没有那种捧着蛋糕，在烛光下给他唱生日快乐歌的机会。

他想起不二最近在社交平台上发了一些薰衣草田的照片，很快就锁定了这款香水。

但他忘了时区这回事，一大早上醒来发现法国还没到29号。晚上训练完，上车就发现不二新发布了几张和朋友在餐厅里庆生的照片。

蛋糕，礼物，鲜花，笑容。

好像什么也不缺。

他点了一个赞，将手机随手扔在副驾驶上，启动了车。

这大概是他事后回想起来比较后悔的一件事。

为什么没坚持打过去？不是还没过时间吗？本身这段关系就够令人遗憾的了，偏偏还不抓住这稍纵即逝的机会，又给自己平添一份后悔。

幸村手下使劲，发了一个高旋转的长球。对手没想到幸村发球就来这么猛的攻势，努力去接，扭到了脚。裁判宣布比赛暂停，休息三分钟。

幸村趁着医疗队伍在替对手检查伤势的时候，拿起长椅上的毛巾擦了一把脸，从球包里掏出了手机。他点开那人的主页后，发现最新一条状态还是三天前。

看来是很忙。

他正想喝点水，手机震了一下。

是一条消息：

「果然是一场精彩的比赛。」

幸村惊讶地抬起头，用目光将观众席扫了一圈。当然，他是看不清席位上观众的脸的。

但他知道， 他在这里。

幸村不想再去计较那次精心设计却没有实施的求婚，也不想再去推算重演婚礼那天他企图破镜重圆的对话。

没有送出的戒指，毫无意义的槲寄生。

他知道他们之间不可逾越的罅隙还存在着，那道阻碍还没有消失——至少现在还没有。

他现在唯一能做的，就是打好这场决赛。

这就够了。

——精市，你的梦想是什么？

——不二周助。

——哈哈，梦想是还没有实现的愿望，你再想想？

——唔……世界第一。

——口气很大啊。

——你呢？……不会是想每天吃芥末大餐吧？

——不是啦。

——啊，你打人好痛。

——这样如何？跟你一起，打到世界第一。

——一起？

——嗯，一起。

这场比赛是单打吗？

不，幸村觉得赛场上还站着不二，他如此真切地感受到对方传达过来的力量和信心。

他还想起不二的那句口头禅：

「想赢过我，还早着呢。」

当被媒体采访的时候，我可以提及你的名字吗？

回到赛场前，教练叫住了他，“幸村，专心点。”

“嗯。”

不二周助，我怎么也学你在打球的时候分神？

抛球挥拍，接着一记漂亮的发球。

幸村知道很快他就将高举冠军的奖杯，被掌声和闪光灯围绕。

End.

番外.《下意识》

不二其实并没有坐在观众席里。

他发完消息，把手机往口袋里一塞，拿起了相机。

他人站在幸村背后的赛场外围， 盯着那个熟悉又可爱的脑后勺看的时候，他顿时觉得膝盖不痛了。

不二在来的路上不巧遭遇堵车，他当机立断决定跑去现场，长长的石阶上一个不留神磕了一下——要是穿长裤可能会好一些。

他出示着从朋友那里搞来的记者证。

虽然迟到了五分钟，警卫看在他磕破皮的膝盖份上，还是放他进去了，心里感叹记者这行还真是不容易。

他来到赛场上媒体区的时候，幸村正在进场，微笑着向四周的观众们挥手示意。他的脸出现在大屏幕上，精致得令人窒息。

不二却只盯着远处那个小小的真人看。

幸村走近后，身边的媒体记者们纷纷叫着幸村的名字，希望这位网坛巨子能够转过头来，给他们的报道留下一张完美的照片。

幸村很配合地看了过来。

不二不知道为什么有些慌，下意识举起相机，挡住了脸。

他想起来自己今天还带了一顶帽子。

唉，搞得像狗仔一样，怎么回事？

幸村对着大大小小的镜头定格笑了几秒，随即转身去准备比赛了。

不二还是很有职业素养的——毕竟借了朋友的证件，自然要帮朋友拍些精彩的赛事照片。他翻看着刚刚抓拍的几张，总觉得幸村的笑容太公式化，缺了点什么。

这场比赛很精彩，绝对值回票价。

压倒性的比赛没什么观赏价值，而像这样实力旗鼓相当，你追我赶着比分的比赛，才让人感到血脉贲张，心跳加速。

多久没有这样的感觉了？不二已经记不清了。

大概要从网球转型到摄影开始算。

他就觉得自己是一个背信弃义的小人，背井离乡来到法国，他将在日本的生活和亲友统统抛之脑后。其中最亏欠的，就是幸村。

那是一百万个对不起也换不回来的原谅。

而幸村那天只是轻轻拉住他的手说，我不会生气。

幸村随后追出来的脚步声，每一下都锤在不二的心脏上，融进他的血液里。他忐忑地转过身，看见一身条纹西装的幸村，裹挟着花香气，朝自己走来。

那一刻他想留下来，或者让时间停下来。

比分已经来到6:6，抢七局。

不二想起这是他曾经最擅长的逆风翻盘局，幸村之前笑他这样的战术真的很损。

幸村精市，没想到你也有今天。如果可以的话，我也能这么嘲笑你吧？

幸村的对手在追球崴伤时，很多人都发出了抽气声，只有不二一脸淡定， 他知道幸村已经稳操胜券。

幸村走回来喝水的时候，脸上却没有对即将到来的胜利表现出来的喜悦。

直到不二看见幸村掏出了手机。

他明白了， 他在等他。

或许这是他做过的最自私最无耻的一件事，但还是下意识给幸村发去了消息。

没有握紧的手，露台上的空酒杯。

他还承诺不了一个光明的未来，给不了一个笃定的答案。

幸村抬头环视四周后，露出了他无比熟悉的笑容。

这是幸村最由衷的笑。

不二成功地将它定格，但他并不打算把这张交给朋友。

毫无悬念的，幸村在决赛中拿下了最后一分，带领着日本队，站上了冠军的领奖台。

媒体过一会儿才会被允许进入赛场。

不二见身边的人都迫不及待地想近距离去采访幸村，不禁有些犹豫，一会儿到底该如何动作？

是呆在原地看着幸村被无数镜头和话筒包围，还是也跟风过去给他一个惊喜？

不二看了看已经止了血的膝盖。

这回也交给自己的下意识吧，他想道。

一抬头，不二就看见准备打开围栏的警卫走了过来。

**Author's Note:**

> 看吧 不虐 真的  
> 也就是最后没在一起 CP没在一起就是BE  
> 你说这文虐吗？  
> 《婚礼》里充斥着热闹欢乐的气氛和好玩的王子们  
> 《决赛》里则是在紧张刺激的赛场上 平静地回忆往事  
> 我最初写文的时候 发誓死也不要写BE 但是 真香👍  
> 有些故事的设定没办法以HE结尾 尽管这篇里他俩不结婚真的很难收场（。  
> 读到这里 你是不是陷入沉思 觉得我说的有些道理？  
> 我还写了一个正文还长の番外  
> 这是一个开放式结局  
> HE 还是 BE  
> 随你


End file.
